Escapando del destino
by ShootingStarXIII
Summary: Poder predecir el futuro es algo con lo que todos hemos soñado alguna vez, aunque sea por mera curiosidad. Pero, ¿Y si supieras que el destino no se puede cambiar?¿Qué sea lo que sea que vayas a ver va a suceder? ¿Aceptarías el riesgo? Porque Lovino lo tenía claro, si le hubiesen dado a elegir se hubiese negado en rotundo, para él aquel supuesto don era su mayor desgracia.


_**Hola :D**_

_**Les dejo esta historia que escribí mientras estaba sin inspiración con las otras**_

_**La tengo terminada y consta de dos capítulos este es el primero :)**_

_**Espero que os guste **_

_**besos**_

* * *

Poder predecir el futuro es algo con lo que todos hemos soñado alguna vez, aunque sea por mera curiosidad, saber quién es amor de nuestra vida, conocer a nuestros futuros hijos o para los más avariciosos conocer el número premiado de la lotería ¿A quién no le gustaría conocer eso último? Pero, ¿Y si supieras que el destino no se puede cambiar?¿Qué sea lo que sea que vayas a ver va a suceder? ¿Aceptarías el riesgo? Porque Lovino lo tenía claro, si le hubiesen dado a elegir se hubiese negado en rotundo, para él aquel supuesto don era su mayor desgracia.

* * *

Empezaba a atardecer y Lovino veía tumbado en la hamaca de su terraza como el cielo se coloreaba de multitud de tonos anaranjados mientras el Sol se escondía, le dio una fuerte calada al cigarrillo notando como el humo entraba en sus pulmones calmando el ansia de no haber fumado en toda la tarde, cerró los ojos para notar más aún como el humo penetraba en sus pulmones, expiró lentamente y volvió a abrir los ojos viendo como los pájaros surcaban el cielo, en ese mismo instante deseó ser un pájaro, ser libre, surcar el cielo sin ninguna atadura.

Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón uno de aquellos tranquilizantes que le había recetado el médico para sus crisis y se la tomó sin agua, simplemente con la saliva que hizo resbalar aquella pequeña pastilla amarilla por su garganta, tragó fuerte y volvió a darle una calada al cigarrillo, se había vuelto adicto a los tranquilizantes le hacían sentirse en un mundo paralelo como si flotase en él, como si fuese uno de aquellos pájaros que tanto admiraba.

-_En otra vida quiero ser un pájaro_-Susurró con lentitud mientras el humo salía de sus pulmones. Depresión, ansiedad y esquizofrenia le había diagnosticado el médico tras varias sesiones donde Lovino lo único que quería era conseguir los tranquilizantes, ya que, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que podía ver el futuro? Lo último que quería era terminar en una institución mental.

De repente su teléfono empezó a sonar, se maldijo cien veces por no dejarse el móvil cerca porque estaba comodísimo entre los cojines de la hamaca y le daba pereza levantarse, al hacerlo notó como el suelo se movía más de lo esperado consecuencia del brusco movimiento de levantarse tras tomar sus medicamentos, arrastrando los pies con lentitud se acercó a la mesa de madera donde tenía el teléfono y contestó.

-Lovi, soy Feli, ¿Dónde estás?-La voz de su hermano le recordó de inmediato que ayer había quedado con él para ir a cenar cosa que había olvidado.

-''Tsx''... Mierda me he olvidado por completo-Le contestó con un susurro mientras pasaba su mano por su flequillo apartándoselo de la cara.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Entonces no vienes?-Preguntó asustado por la otra línea Feliciano, deseaba ver a su hermano tras toda una semana sin saber de él.

-¿Has pedido mesa?-Dijo sin alterarse mientras le daba una fuerte calada al cigarrillo y veía como este se consumía dando lugar a cenizas.

-No, aún no, estoy fuera esperándote-Contestó preocupado a través del teléfono.

-Vente a mi casa voy a pedir unas pizzas, ¿_Margherita_?-Preguntó por cortesía ya que sabía que aquella pizza era la favorita de su hermano.

-¡Vale! En quince minutos estoy allí! Pero la pagas tu por olvidarte de mí-Le decía entre risas mientras se marchaba directo hacía su coche.

-Ahora nos vemos-Tras ello el italiano terminó la conversación y se volvió a echar a la hamaca a la espera de su hermano.

Recordó la primera vez que tuvo una visión, fue a los siete años cuando un horrible dolor de cabeza le amenazó con hacerla estallar y vio entre flashes como su entonces mejor amigo terminaba muerto a causa de un conductor ebrio que se saltaba un paso de peatones mientras él paseaba con la bici, recordaba perfectamente la escena, como su cuerpo se desfiguraba y todos sus huesos se rompían al chocar contra aquel coche blanco que hacía resaltar más aún la sangre sobre él. La cara de horror del niño al ver su inminente muerte era algo que nunca pudo olvidar, una entre tantas otras. Recordaba como se puso a llorar y a avisar a sus padres que simplemente creían que había sido una pesadilla causada por alguna película de terror que no debería haber visto su hijo, nada más lejos de la dolorosa verdad. A la semana ocurrió la desgracia, un coche blanco idéntico al descrito por Lovino terminaba con la vida de su amigo, en el mismo lugar que él predijo. Aún recordaba como la piel de sus padres se erizó y sus caras de descolocaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Lovino hubiese jurando en aquel momento que un escalofrío frío les recorrió por completo al darse cuenta que su entonces feliz y normal hijo había predicho aquello.

Tuvieron que pasar varios años para que una segunda visión ocurriese, la visión de que su madre iba a morir a causa de un cáncer de mama, vio como su hermosa cabellera castaña desaparecía para dar lugar a la calvicie a causa de la agresiva quimioterapia. Cuando vio aquella visión se echó a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida, creyó que sus ojos se habían secado para siempre pero lo que no predijo es que sus ojos aún derramarían muchas más lágrimas hasta que se secasen de verdad. Tantos sus padres como su hermano le habían hecho entender que lo que había ocurrido con su amigo había sido una casualidad, una horrible casualidad, debido a su corta edad terminó por olvidarse de aquello hasta que aquella visión le hiciera volver a recordarlo porque nunca más se había vuelto a hablar del tema. Recordaba como perdió el apetito por completo y como múltiples médicos intentaban descubrir cuál era la causa de su repentina pérdida de hambre sin causa alguna, hasta que su padre dedujo lo que le ocurría a su hijo ya que ellos no se habían olvidado de la visión.

-¿Qué has visto?-Preguntó de repente su padre mientras cenaban tranquilamente creando un ambiente tenso que se hubiese cortado perfectamente con un cuchillo.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó asustado Lovino que casi se atragantó con su comida, notando como toda la sangre se acumulaba en su corazón y las pulsaciones subían de manera desbordante.

-Me has oído perfectamente, ¡¿Qué demonios has visto?!-Levantó su padre la voz mientras le daba un sonoro golpe a la mesa que dejo sin respiración a Lovino, su padre nunca se había dirigido así a él y ahora le miraba con una mirada de odio, una mirada que tuvo que apartar porque era incapaz de ver que aquella cara desfigurada dirigida hacia él.

-¡Roma!-Gritó su madre al ver aquel comportamiento fuera de lugar de su marido.

-¡Lo sabes tanto como yo, nuestro hijo está maldito!-Aquellas palabras fueron grabadas a fuego en la mente de Lovino, nunca supo de verdad lo que dolían las palabras hasta aquel día.

-¡Roma! Si vuelves a decir algo así de nuestro hijo no vuelves a pisar esta casa en toda tu vida-Dijo con un tono ácido que asustó a todos los presentes, ella era una mujer amable y cariñosa que siempre sonreía y rara vez se enfadaba pero era su hijo y por su hijo daría la vida si fuese necesario.

-Cariño, ¿Has visto algo? No tengas miedo de contarlo así podremos evitar que algo malo ocurra-Le dijo su madre con su tono habitual pero Lovino temblaba, aún tenía aquel sentimiento de repulsión en él, su cuerpo estaba más acelerado de lo normal y tras ello el cubierto cayó de sus manos estrellándose contra el plato de porcelana haciendo un sonoro ruido que se camufló entre sus sollozos, había intentado ser fuerte a sus diez años, mucho más de lo que hubiese sido cualquier niño de su edad, su cuerpo temblaba pero disminuyó la intensidad cuando su hermano se acercó a él y le abrazó al igual que su madre.

-Hermanito, todo va ir bien-Le dijo también entre sollozos, él era extremadamente empático y ver a su hermano de aquella manera le hacía morirse por dentro. Cuando se tranquilizó pudo ver a los tres esperando a su predicción, no quería decirla porque creía que si no lo hacía no iba a ocurrir, nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero no podía con ello más y decidió decirla.

-Mamá va a morir de cáncer de mama-Tras aquello el rostro de los tres palideció, pudo ver como la cara de su madre perdía todo el color y sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par al igual que los de su hermano, pudo notar como algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos y la respiración se hacía pesada, notaba como si alguien le estuviese estrangulado la garganta debido a su insistencia por no volver a llorar. Pero lo último que esperó es que su padre se levantase y le diera una paliza donde perdió tres dientes y dos costillas quedasen rotas a base de puñetazos que nadie puedo evitar, su madre había quedado en shock y no respondía y los gritos de Feliciano solo sirvieron para aumentar aún más su rabia.

Lovino tumbado en la hamaca se pasó la lengua por los dientes incisivos recordando como tuvo que ir al odontólogo para que le colocase unos de porcelana que llevaría toda la vida, recordar aquello solo hacia que ponerle más nervioso por lo que optó por levantarse y buscar entre los armarios de madera un buen vino, para él no había mejor combinación que los tranquilizantes con alcohol aquella sensación de bien estar y evasión no lo conseguía con nada. Pero antes de llevarse la botella a la terraza llamó a la pizzería para pedir la cena ya que si lo dejaba ir terminarían comiendo alguna bolsa de verduras congeladas que tuviese por el congelador.

Tras ello se volvió a echar en la hamaca viendo el ahora cielo estrellado mientras bebía a bocajarro de la botella recordando como su madre finalmente murió de cáncer debido a que aunque se había detectado con antelación y las probabilidades de sanar eran muy altas se había provocado metástasis y el cáncer terminó invadiendo otras zonas de su cuerpo que terminaron por matarla.

Fue ahí cuando empezó a comprender que el destino de una persona es inevitable. A partir de aquello sus visiones se hicieron más recurrentes y empezó a controlar aquel poder, sabía que si veía directamente a los ojos de la otra persona podía obtener una vaga visión de su futuro y se sorprendió al ver que muchas de aquellas visiones eran agradables y no solo muertes y desgracias, pero para su padre él era el mismo demonio en persona, la persona que le había arrebatado a su amada mujer, recordaba cómo le habían intentado exorcizar sin éxito alguno, aún recordaba las múltiples torturas por las que tuvo que pasar a causa de un padre loco que se tiró a la bebida y múltiples exorcismos que solo hacían que torturarlo, no por mera casualidad tenía en la espalda una enorme quemadura en forma de cruz que años más tarde decoró a modo de tatuaje gótico, pero todo tubo fin cuando predijo que su padre iba a morir por una mezcla letal de medicamentos y alcohol y lo hizo cuando él tenía apenas dieciocho años , por primera vez en su vida una de sus predicciones le hacía feliz, porque podía ser que si que fuese el demonio en persona al no haber día que no desease que su padre desapareciese, aun recordaba la cara de horror de su hermano al verle sonreír de aquella manera, Feliciano sabía perfectamente lo que había visto su hermano, supo que a su padre le quedaba poco tiempo y evidentemente lo comprobó a las pocas semanas cuando se encontraron a su padre muerto en el sofá de la sala de estar con la televisión encendida sintonizada en uno de aquellos programas basuras del corazón.

Tras aquello ambos hermanos empezaron a trabajar para poder mantenerse por sí mismos, durante bastante tiempo las deudas económicas les amenazaban con embargarles la varios años Lovino perfeccionó por completo su poder, podía ver a simple vista si uno de aquellos boletos de la lotería iba a salir premiado, el equipo que ganaría el mundial o el caballo ganador en la hípica pero tardó un poco más en darse cuenta que no podía ir y simplemente comprar el premiado como hizo una de aquellas veces, porque si no era tu destino poseer aquel dinero simplemente ocurriría algún suceso donde se perdería por completo y fueron bastantes veces las que tuvo que vivir Lovino para darse cuenta de que aquello no se podía cambiar ni aunque quisieses, podías cambiar los preparativos o la manera pero el fin iba a llegar de cualquier forma.

En cuanto a la gente, si les miraba directamente a los ojos podía obtener vagas premoniciones de sus vidas, pero si se concentraba y mantenía contacto con ellas las premoniciones se hacían más nítidas , podía ver cosas eminentes del presente pero no decir con exactitud el día de su muerte o cosas así, por ello decidió ganarse la vida como tarotista, con los años su fama aumentó a niveles desbordantes e incluso inversores, corredores de bolsa, famosos y personas de gran poder se ponían en contacto con él por un para nada módico precio ya que gracias a ello se había comprado el lujoso loft en el que vivía ahora. Toda la gente que contrataba sus servicios volvían a él al darse cuenta que sus premoniciones siempre se cumplían pero aquello era un negocio y nunca les advertía de que el futuro no se podía cambiar, aun recordaba a una madre que había acudido a él desesperada porque su hija estaba enferma y los médicos no descubrían que era, él lo vio de inmediato, leucemia mieloide aguda pero tras un gran esfuerzo pudo ver como aquella niña salía adelante y sobrevivía, tras decirle a su madre la enfermedad de su hija se marchó derrotada llorando a su casa para volver unos meses más tarde a agradecerle a Lovino por su ayuda ya que según ella gracias a él le habían conseguido diagnosticar la enfermedad pero lo que no entendía aquella mujer es que su hija se hubiese salvado de igual manera sin haberle visitado, pero para ella y para muchos de sus clientes era una especie de dios, nada más lejos de la realidad ya que el solo quería su dinero y no dudaba en manipularles o ocultar información para que volviesen más a menudo .

Tras beberse más de la mitad de la botella decidió levantarse para traer los platos y cubiertos a la mesa de madera de la terraza para disfrutar tranquilamente de la perfecta temperatura veraniega que hacía, le costó más de lo que esperó traer todo los platos sin que le cayesen ya que su mareo era más que evidente.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de madera alrededor de la mesa, se recostó sobre ella y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarrillos, al abrirla hizo una mueca al ver que era el último, arrugó cabreado el cartón y lo lanzó por la terraza. Tras ello colocó el cigarrillo sobre sus labios y inspiró fuerte aquel humo tan preciado para él, si no se moría por un accidente tenía claro que iba a ser por cáncer de pulmón o de hígado debido a sus múltiples vicios. Había algo que agradecía y es que no podía ver su propio futuro como hacía con los demás, era incapaz de verse a sí mismo en las premoniciones y lo mismo ocurría con su hermano Feliciano le era imposible ver sobre ellos. Se alegraba de ello ya que eso le daba emoción a su monótona vida, la incógnita de que iba a pasar con ellos, porque conocer todo lo que iba a ocurrir próximamente era muy frustrante y más sabiendo que no podía hacer nada.

Pero Lovino tenía miedo de sus visiones y lo tenía cuando ocurrían de repente sin que él mismo las buscase, aquellas que aparecían como flashes en su cabeza como si estuvieran pasando una película en alta definición, con voces y sonidos a alto volumen, con un dolor de cabeza que terminaba por hacerle caer de rodillas sobre sí mismo y hacerle gritar de dolor, eran aquellas que le habían ocurrido en muy pocas ocasiones y eran las que estaban relacionadas con su vida o la de su hermano. Aquellas con las que predijo que su amigo iba a morir, que su madre también iba a morirse, que a su padre le daría una sobredosis y que el marido de su hermano perdería la vida en accidente de tráfico y fue en esa última cuando su hermano sacó todo lo que tenía dentro tras tantos años, era duro tener como hermano a un chico que podía prever desgracias. Lo recordaba perfectamente y en aquel momento estuvo a punto de tirarse desde un lugar bien elevado y volar, volar como lo hacían los pájaros.

Recordó que fue en la boda de su hermano el cual a los veintitrés años decidió casarse con un alemán enorme que intimidaba hasta al más macho del lugar, Ludwig un hombre rubio de ojos azules y muy fornido pero que era el claro ejemplo de que _''las apariencias engañan''_ porque aunque le costase admitirlo era un buen hombre y trataba a su hermano como un rey, veía como ambos sonreían de felicidad cosa que le hacía a él incluso más feliz porque ver a su hermano sonreír tras tantas desgracias y que lo hiciera tan sinceramente era algo que le encantaba, tanto que el mismo también sonreía e incluso se imaginó a sí mismo un día bajo el altar con una persona que le amase, que le besase y le hiciera sentir que las cosas iban a ir bien, que no era un monstruo, que no estaba maldito y que aquello que poseía era un don y no una desgracia pero aquella sensación de alegría y ganas de comerse el mundo duró poco.

Al entrar al baño del restaurante un dolor de cabeza se instaló en ella y tubo que sujetarse en la pila del baño delante del espejo para no caerse de bruces contra el suelo, miles de flashes se mostraban descontrolados en su cabeza, un coche rojo, una autopista, el coche a gran velocidad, se sujetaba la cabeza intentando que aquellas imágenes desapareciesen, él no quería ver el futuro, es más odiaba el futuro.

-_Detente_-Dijo entre dientes al ver como cada vez aquellas escenas se hacían más nítidas.

-_Por favor detente_-Volvió a susurrar desesperado al ver como el hombre que conducía aquel lujoso coche rojo era Ludwig. Parecía un viaje normal, una día normal, una persona tranquila conduciendo, pero sabía que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

-¡NO ME LO MUESTRES!-Gritó a la vez que le daba un puñetazo al espejo y la sangre se deslizaba entre los trozos rotos de este al igual que las lágrimas que empezaban a surcar su rostro. Pero lo vio, vio como perdía el control sobre el volante debido a que una de las ruedas del coche había estallado y se estrellaba sin poder evitarlo contra el arcén de la carretera perdiendo la vida al instante al colapsar contra ella, vio su cuerpo descompuesto por el impacto y la cara de horror grabada en su rostro, vio como la sangre había empapado por completo el coche y la alarma de este sonaba sin cesar como una melodía terrorífica dando lugar al final de una vida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres arrebatar la felicidad de mi hermano? No ha tenido ya suficiente con tenerme como hermano,¡¿POR QUÉ?!-Gritó a la nada entre sollozos mientras se apoyaba en la pila y su brazo empezaba a empaparse por completo de rojo debido a la sangre que brotaba sin parar de su herida, levantó la mirada de la pila y se vio a si mismo entre los trozos de espejo roto que aún quedaban pegados a la pared y lo único que vio fue a un monstruo, un demonio que se reía de de él.

Decidió no decirle nada a su hermano, quería verle ser feliz con él, porque sabía que el destino de una persona no se podía cambiar, si era su hora no había nada que él pudiese hacer, no sabía cuando iba a ocurrir pero por la ropa que traía de invierno puesta dedujo que sería en unos meses, unos meses donde tuvo que oír sus planes de vacaciones, los lugares que iban a visitar, la nueva casa que iban a comprar y el hijo que iban a adoptar y siempre que lo oía, siempre fingía alegrarse por ellos aun sabiendo que aquello no iba a ocurrir, que su felicidad iba a desaparecer en unos meses y en Navidad ocurrió la desgracia.

-¡LOVINO ÁBREME LA MALDITA PUERTA!-Oía mientras se alejaba de ella, veía como la puerta se movía a causa de los puñetazos que su hermano le daba.

-_No..._-Susurró mientras daba pasos hacia atrás, notaba como su cuerpo temblaba por completo nunca en su vida había visto a su hermano así, nunca, y ver que aquella ira iba contra él le hizo romperse en aún más pedazos, le recordó a cuando su padre enloqueció y tenía miedo que ocurriese lo mismo con él.

-¡QUÉ ME ABRAS!¡ÁBREME!¡ÁBREME!¡ÁBREME!¡ÁBREME...-Gritaba una y otra vez desesperado mientras le daba ahora patadas a la puerta intentado hacerle un boquete a la madera.

Sabía que tenía que hacer frente a aquello, respiró hondo y con la mano temblorosa giró las llaves del paño dejando abierta la puerta que se abrió de par en par cuando entró su hermano consumido por la rabia y supo de inmediato lo que iba a ocurrir.

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA!?-Le gritó mientras le daba un puñetazo del cual saltaban ahora dos dientes más aparte de los que ya tenía de porcelana, notó como su cara se hinchaba tras los puñetazos de su hermano y el sabor metálico de la sangre le invadía por completo.

-¡Contéstame!¡ Sé que lo has visto!¡Siempre ves las desgracias!¿Te alegraste al verle morir al igual que cuando murió papá? ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?- Le gritó mientras le zarandeaba al no obtener respuesta de él, Lovino solo quería que terminase con su vida que le pegase más, mucho más fuerte que le reventase el corazón a puñetazos y terminase con él allí mismo. No podía más con todo aquello estaba harto de ver aquellas caras desfiguradas en la gente que amaba.

-_''¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?''-_Aquellas palabras aún resonaban en su mente en el presente y no había día que no se lo preguntase.

Tras aquel incidente su hermano se arrepintió como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida, entendió a la perfección el porqué le había ocultado aquello y lo que debió sufrir todo aquel tiempo.

-Lovino por favor contéstame, lo necesito, no me dejes solo, lo siento de verdad nunca quise decir aquello. Perdóname, por favor...-Oía Lovino a través del contestador del teléfono, no quería hablar con nadie, quería morirse allí mismo y no volver a predecir nada, fueron varios meses de depresión para los hermanos que con el tiempo se enseñaron a llevar aquel peso sobre sus hombros, desde aquello Lovino no había vuelto a predecir nada y ya habían transcurrido dos años y se alegraba profundamente de ello, asocio a aquella pérdida de capacidad a su permanente estado de drogadicción debido a las pastillas.

Tras todos aquellos recuerdos el cigarrillo se había consumido por completo y el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar sin cesar a causa de la impaciencia de Feliciano.

-¡YA VA! Mira que eres cansino...-Gritó al oír como el timbre sonaba cada vez más deprisa y empezó a temer de que se fundiese. Cuando abrió la puerta su hermano casi le tira al suelo de un abrazo.

-¡Lovi!-Gritó mientras le abrazaba.

-Me vas a ahogar, pasa a la terraza que en nada debería estar el pizzero.-Le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

En menos de cinco minutos ambos hermanos se encontraban en la terraza disfrutando del queso fundido de la pizza que se deshacía en su paladar.

-¡Qué buena esta!-Dijo Feliciano con la boca llena mientras masticaba la pizza con ansia.

-Te vas a ahogar si sigues comiendo así-Le dijo con un tono ácido al ver como su hermano se ponía perdido de pizza.

-¿Lo has predicho?-Le dijo entre risas mientras cogía el último trozo que se encontraba justamente al medio de la caja de cartón.

-No me hace predecir que te voy a dar una hostia cuando no me dejes ese trozo ahí mismo-Le dijo con un tono fúnebre.

-Venga te dejo la mitad-Partió con las manos el trozo en dos pero se veía claramente como uno de los trozos había salido más grande, trozo que no dudo en adueñarse Feliciano.

-¡Quién reparte se lleva la mejor parte!-Dijo entre risa al meterse entero el trozo de pizza en la boca antes de que su hermano se lo quitase a la fuerza.

-¡Ojalá engordes treinta quilos!-Dijo cabreado mientras veía a su hermano masticar con cara de satisfacción aquel trozo que el tanto deseaba y tuvo que conformarse uno ridículamente minúsculo.

Tras cenar Feliciano rebuscó entre sus bolsillos su cajetilla de cigarrillos, al morir Ludwig cayó en una gran depresión y la adicción a los cigarrillos era una de las secuelas de aquello.

-¿Quieres?-Le pregunto Feli mientras le pasaba uno sabiendo de sobra que iba a aceptarlo.

-¿Mentolados? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan niña?-Le contestó mientras encendía la llama del mechero y le prendía fuego. Al inspirar aquel humo notó como se abrían de par en par sus pulmones y una fresca brisa le recorría por completo haciendo que aun penetrase más el humo en ellos.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio disfrutando de aquella sustancia y viendo el cielo estrellado cuando Feliciano rompió aquel silencio.

-Gracias-Aquellas palabras descolocaron a Lovino que empezó a toser de la sorpresa y le miraba con ojos inquisidores.

-Gracias por estar ahí, cuando murió Ludwig me cegué por la rabia y deje de ser yo, estaba enfadado, enojado porque el maldito destino siempre nos arrebata lo que amamos, tú simplemente lo ves, como si fueras un profeta-Le contestó mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos ámbar de este.

-_Profeta suena mejor que monstruo...-_Dijo en un susurró mientras miraba las estrellas.

- El único monstruo aquí es el destino-Le contestó con un tono sombrío mientras le daba una fuerte calada al cigarrillo que mantuvo durante varios segundos el humo en sus pulmones.

-¿Sabes? Lo odio, odio ver lo que va a ocurrir y no poder hacer nada, es tan frustrante-Dijo Lovino mientras continuaba mirando las estrellas del cielo.

-Lo sé, pero si tienes ese poder es por algo, debemos encontrar la causa de que el destino te lo ha dado, ya sabes que él nunca deja nada sin atar-Decía Feliciano que se unía a hacer vagar su vista por el cielo.

-Yo simplemente creo que es un hijo de puta-Contestó con rencor mientras sus ojos se afilaban.

-Puede ser-Dijo en un susurro Feliciano mientras veía la cara de odio de su hermano.

-El mes que viene es la boda de Gilbert el hermano de Ludwig y me ha invitado a asistir ¿Me acompañarías?-Preguntó esto último como una súplica sabía que aquello le iba a recordar muchísimo a Ludwig y no quería estar solo entonces.

-''Tsx...'' De acuerdo-Acepó al ver la mirada triste de su hermano, aunque lo último que quisiera era ir sabía que era su deber como hermano hacerlo.

-¿De verdad?-Le dijo alegre mientras se levantaba a abrazarlo pero de repente vio como su hermano cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se colocaba las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Lovi! ¡¿Estás bien?!-Preguntó preocupado al ver como su hermano se sujetaba de la silla para no caerse.

-_Mierda, mierda, mierda...-_Era lo único que podía pensar Lovino al ver como empezaban a formarse imágenes en su cabeza. Una sonrisa perfecta con todos y cada uno de sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados, tras ello unos alegres ojos de color verde y una voz.

-_''Encantado de conocerte Lovino, me llamo Antonio''_-Pudo oír claramente el tono de su voz pero era incapaz de enfocar la cara del muchacho y por primera vez en una visión pudo verse a sí mismo tendiéndole la mano a aquel misterioso hombre que era incapaz de ver, tras aquella corta escena la visión terminó al igual que el dolor de cabeza. Su hermano le veía asustado sabía que su hermano acaba de tener una de ''esas'' visiones. Pero Lovino aún se encontraba más perdido que su hermano al darse cuenta que en aquella visión no moría nadie simplemente era un encuentro, un encuentro que sabía que para bien o para mal iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

_-¿Antonio?-_Dijo en un susurró mientras recordaba aquella sonrisa.

* * *

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)**_

_**Lo admito, es un capitulo muy deprimente, menuda infancia les he dado a los pobres T.T**_

_**Intentaré subir la segunda parte el viernes que viene **_

_**¿Qué os a parecido el capitulo? ¿Muy dramático?**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
